


Same Old Same Old

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Severus goes to visit Sirius in the summer holidays.





	Same Old Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: don't think this is finished. But it seems to be the end of the first chapter, at least. Anyway. Let me know what you think. And Happy Birthday, Rosie.  


* * *

Sirius flopped back onto his bed. The heat overlay everything, like an oppressive wet blanket. Somewhere far off, he could hear the faint trill of the door bell, and the padding of Kreacher along the hallway.  
  
Footsteps came up the stairs, and eventually a figure appeared in the doorway. Sirius rolled his head to the side, and cracked open an eyelid.  
  
“Had I known this lassitude had overtaken you, I would have made an effort to arrive earlier,” a familiar voice drawled.  
  
Sirius sat up on the bed, and bounced over to the doorway, all pretence of exhaustion forsaken.  
  
“You came! I didn’t think you would!” he exclaimed excitedly. Recollecting himself, he attempted to slip back into his carefully structured public persona. “I mean, hello.”  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, tucking his drooping fringe behind an ear with a well-practiced gesture. He was leaning against the doorframe, eyes travelling over the unfamiliar territory of Sirius’s room. Sirius’s eyes were travelling over the unfamiliar territory of Severus’s body, revealed now that they were out of school, in snugly cut black slacks and shirt. He was brought back to himself by the sardonic smile on Severus’s face.  
  
Grabbing the other boy’s shirt, he hauled him into the room, kicking the door shut with a foot. Severus shrugged the grip on his shirt off, and stalked to the window. His back to Sirius, he posed his first question.  
  
“Was there an - understanding - between yourself and Lupin this year, Black?” His voice held threatening undertones. Sirius sighed.  
  
“How many times do I have to reassure your neurotic self?” he shot back. “I’ve told you before, Severus, we’re friends, nothing more. I need some friends in my own house, at least, seeing as how none of you will even acknowledge me at school.” He flopped back on his bed, mimicking the strident tones of his father. “The shame you have brought upon our family. The first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor in over three hundred years.”  
  
Severus studied his vague reflection in the window. “I didn’t come here to listen to self-pity, Black. Although you might have had the decency to be sorted into Ravenclaw, at least.”  
  
Black slipped off the bed, sliding his arms around the other boy, avoiding the greasy black locks. “Merlin, Snape, don’t you ever wash your hair?” he protested. Severus stiffened in his arms.  
  
“I do not have time,” he replied, coldly.  
  
“But you have time to apply – “ Sirius sniffed thoughtfully. “Madame Scarlet’s Anti-Body Odour Potion – “For those discerning gentlemen who care.”  
  
Severus made no sound, but the rising tide of red over his collar betrayed his embarrassment. Sirius dropped his face into Snape’s shoulder to hide his grin.  
  
“So why am I here, Black? It’s not just for the sex, which, as you informed me at the end of the school year was –“ Severus’s face twisted into a sneer “barely adequate.” He extricated himself from Sirius’s arms and turned to face the other boy.  
  
Sirius didn’t allow Severus’s coldness to affect him. He scrabbled under his bed for a second, hauling a rather dusty cardboard box into view. It was covered plain brown paper, with the words “Bellatrix, KEEP OUT,” written in red ink across the top.  
  
“I need your help,” Sirius said, offering the box. “I think there’s probably some blackmail worthy secrets in here, but I didn’t want to open it myself. I shudder to think what kind of hexes she’s put on it.”  
  
Severus made a noise, somewhat between curiosity and frustration. “Where did you get it?” Almost beyond his own volition, his hands were creeping towards the box. Sirius shrugged.  
  
“You know me. I pick things up, here and there.” He attempted to wriggle his eyebrows mysteriously.  
  
He handed the box to Severus, who sat on the floor with it, closing his eyes. Severus slipped his wand into his palm from his sleeve, and delicately traced a pattern in the air around the box. Opening his eyes, he squinted at the air for a few seconds, and, apparently not happy with the design, began to make adjustments with small, refined movements.  
  
Growing bored with the sight after five or so minutes, Sirius wandered to the window. The street below was quiet. It seemed everyone was trying to escape the oppressive heat by sleeping. “Why would you care if there was something between me and Moony, anyway?” he asked suddenly.  
  
His words fell into the silence. He could almost see the spreading ripples, and wished he could unsay the words. Severus stood gracefully, laying his wand aside on the bureau. A slightly dangerous smile graced his face, and suddenly he was on Sirius, biting his lips, driving his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. “Because you’re mine,” he breathed, against Sirius’s neck. “Because you’re mine. And I don’t share things that I’ve claimed.”  
  
He was pushing Sirius backwards now, lips and tongue hot against flushed skin, and Sirius was stumbling back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was falling, the weight of Snape on top of him. Sirius’s shirt was removed by the simple act of ripping the buttons off, and he returned the favour, tearing Snape’s shirt apart in his haste to get at the pale chest, fringed only faintly by dark hair.  
  
Nails ripped at his back, and he bit down on a smooth span of white skin, hearing breath expelled in a hiss above him. He was lost in a fury of sensation, biting at the darkened nipples above him, and grinding his erect cock against the length of thigh between his legs.  
  
He moved his fingers down to fumble with the buttons of Severus’s fly, snapping several off in his eagerness. “Buttons. Silly things really,” he began, his musings cut off by his sudden need to explore the erection his struggles had located. He traced the prominent vein, pulling his fingers back at the hiss of indrawn breath.  
  
Severus slipped the boxers off the boy underneath him, sliding his fingers around Sirius’s cock. A rhythm was quickly established, fingers sliding expertly over and under, tangled limbs, sweaty boy odour and sunlight.  
  
~//~  
  
Sirius poked Severus in the side later. The room was dim, the afternoon sun being too low to penetrate the window. “What?” Severus groaned, his voice rough with sleep. “Get off, go away. Fish-eyes.”  
  
Sirius sat up, hurt. “Fish-eyes?” he repeated, indignantly.  
  
Severus rolled over. “Just think of it as a term of endearment.”


End file.
